Souffle de vie
by Red Candies
Summary: Severus Snape a survécu, tel est son fardeau. Avec l'aide de son amie Minerva McGonagall, il va devoir apprendre à vivre dans un monde qui connaît tout sur lui, un monde auquel il n'aurait jamais dû appartenir. C'est une nouvelle vie pleine de péripéties qui attend le maître des potions, et qui aurait cru qu'il finirait par bien aimer ces fichus élèves de Poudlard...
1. Tout reconstuire

Bonjour tout le monde !

Il semble bien que ma période Harry Potter soit repartie de plus belle, me voici donc avec quelque chose de nouveau à vous proposer. Ceci est une fan fiction qui suit la bataille de Poudlard, dans un univers alternatif où Snape a survécu (ce sera expliqué en toute logique, ne vous inquiétez pas !). Je sais qu'il y en a des tonnes des histoires comme ça, mais je voulais tout de même explorer moi-même le futur du personnage s'il n'était pas mort. Avec l'aide (très) précieuse de notre McGonagall adorée, Severus va devoir apprendre à vivre dans un monde qui sait tout de lui, dans un monde où il n'aurait pas vraiment voulu vivre. Cette fiction couvrira également la rentrée à Poudlard de nos héros (qui, soyons honnêtes, doivent recommencer leur septième année pour la plupart) et les conséquences sur leur relation avec Snape. J'ai également prévu des personnages de ma création que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir !

J'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres mais je ne connais pas la longueur de cette fic encore, donc on verra bien, j'espère partager de longs chapitres avec vous ! ;) Je posterai le second chapitre demain, mais après je partirai sur le principe d'un chapitre par semaine, deux si j'en ai le temps.

Notez aussi que ceci est ma première vraie tentative à l'écriture d'une fan fiction (je suis nettement mieux à l'aise avec les OS), je vous demanderais donc d'être assez indulgents ahah ! Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une éloge au personnage de Snape, toutes ses mauvaises actions seront prises en compte mais je l'aime quand même énormément. Pas de romance non plus avec McGo, mais une amitié et une relation parent/enfant c'est certain. Je voulais aussi ajouter que je conserve les noms anglais des personnages.

Je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et, je l'espère, le vôtre ; je ne touche rien en écrivant cela, tout ça tout ça.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sortait tout juste d'un entretien avec Harry Potter et ses yeux étaient encore humectés par les quelques larmes qu'elle venait de verser. En plus de toutes les morts qu'elle devait pleurer, voilà que le jeune héros venait de lui conter la tragique histoire de Severus Snape. Au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas tant surprise de découvrir que le maître des potions avait été de leur côté tout du long ; la Gryffondor avait toujours eu un bon sentiment à l'égard de celui qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme son fils. Elle était simplement peinée de ne pas en avoir eu la confirmation de son vivant.

« _Dumbledore lui a demandé de le tuer._ »

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit et ils lui brisaient sincèrement le cœur. Albus avait été le seul à connaître la vérité sur Severus, et il lui avait simplement demandé de commettre la pire action possible. Minerva avait toujours aimé le directeur, peut-être parfois un peu trop, d'un amour qui dépassait les formalités, mais là, elle ressentait à son égard un profond sentiment de haine. Certes il était nécessaire que Severus reste dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, mais était-ce vraiment le seul moyen ? La guerre nécessitait-elle que le maître des potions perde la confiance et le respect de tous, en plus de tuer son mentor sans pouvoir en exprimer sa tristesse ? Albus n'avait pas été juste, et cet idiot de Serpentard avait dit oui sans même protester. Avec une telle loyauté, Minerva se demandait pourquoi le choixpeau n'avait pas envoyé le maître des potions chez les Poufsouffles. Maintenant, il était mort, et personne n'avait pu ne serait-ce que le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« _Lâche !_ »

Tels avaient été les derniers mots de Minerva à son encontre. Elle l'avait traité de lâche, l'avait battu en duel et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de revenir dessus. Elle avait failli à sa tâche, celle ô combien importante de protéger Severus Snape. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore, elle n'avait eu aucune pitié à le traiter de tous les noms dans son esprit, à l'imaginer mourir de mille façons différentes sans en avoir vraiment pitié. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui, plus jeune alors, l'amenait à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il se blessait quand il n'était qu'un élève à Poudlard. C'était elle qui l'épaulait à chaque fois que, plus âgé, il revenait d'une énième réunion traumatisante avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle aurait dû se douter que son rôle de double espion n'avait jamais cessé, mais elle avait été aveuglée par la douleur liée à la mort d'Albus. Et maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais échapper à celle qui accompagnait ses pensées à chaque fois que le nom de Severus était mentionné. Elle aurait dû protéger cet enfant, lui faire confiance une dernière fois.

Elle, qui le connaissait sûrement mieux que personne, aurait dû détecter les signes qui indiquaient qu'il était bien de leur côté. Elle aurait dû se rappeler de son amour pour la jeune Lily Evans – mais qui aurait cru à un amour éternel ? –, faire le rapprochement avec son patronus que la Gryffondor a si souvent moqué ; « une biche pour un homme aussi froid, vraiment ? ». Elle aurait dû essayer de lui parler plus souvent, de connaître ses centres d'intérêts et de percer cette carapace qui ne le quittait jamais. Et par-dessus tout, elle aurait dû faire confiance à Albus. « Je vous demande, Minerva, d'accepter ce jeune homme parmi nos rangs sans me poser de questions », « Cet ancien Mangemort vous voulez dire ? ». Car oui, Severus Snape, après tout, avait bien rejoint les Mangemorts lors de la première guerre, et il n'était pas un double espion à l'époque. Il avait été si aisé pour la sorcière de penser qu'il avait fait la même erreur et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté sa place aux côtés de son maître.

« _Il aimait ma mère... encore... plus que tout..._ »

Voilà à quoi la vie de Severus s'était rattachée ; à l'amour de son amie d'enfance qu'il avait perdue dans les bras d'un Gryffondor qui n'avait fait que le maltraiter. Cet amour avait conditionné toute la vie du maître des potions, et au moment même de sa mort c'était à la petite Lily qu'il pensait. Comment ne pas être touchée par une telle dévolution ? Severus avait rejoint les Mangemorts ; à cause de Lily. Il avait retourné sa veste ; pour Lily. Il était devenu double espion ; pour Lily. Il était mort, pour Lily ( _pour le fils de Lily_ ). Certes cette attitude avait un léger côté obsessionnel, cela n'enlevait pas le fait que le Serpentard avait aimé sans jamais en avoir eu le retour. Minerva, elle, aurait pu aimer le garçon s'il lui en avait laissé l'occasion. Son prénom n'était pas Lily, mais il n'avait pas à être seul. Mais cela en revenait toujours à la même conclusion: Severus Snape était mort, et elle ne pourrait jamais l'envelopper de son amour maternel.

OoO

Poudlard était désert, silencieux. La château au début du mois de Juin portait encore les couleurs sombres du deuil. Il n'y avait plus assez de minutes dans la journée pour rendre hommage à toutes les pertes causées par la guerre, alors il avait été décrété que celui-ci durerait tout l'été. Le monde des sorciers méritait bien ce recueillement et personne ne s'y était opposé. L'école des sorciers avait fermé un peu plus tôt, ni les élèves ni les professeurs n'avaient le cœur à faire semblant un mois supplémentaire. Chacun devait rentrer chez-soi pour prendre le temps de guérir les blessures de la guerre. Minerva McGonagall était restée à Poudlard. Après tout, elle en était désormais la directrice et c'était à elle qu'incombaient toutes les tâches ingrates qui venaient avec le poste. D'un claquement de doigt, les murs avaient retrouvé leurs briques, les façades avaient été reconstruites et le château avait accepté avec plaisir le grand nettoyage qui avait suivi. Maintenant, il fallait préparer la nouvelle année ; envoyer les lettres, faire les emplois du temps, conditionner le nouveau personnel. De quoi occuper la sorcière tout l'été, éloignant ses pensées des désastres de la guerre. Elle avait hâte que Septembre arrive avec ses élèves turbulents et ses catastrophes en tout genre. Elle s'attendait, pour une fois, à une année paisible qui ne serait perturbée par aucun être malsain. Enfin l'espérait-elle.

La directrice venait juste de terminer d'écrire une énième lettre lorsqu'elle sentit le château s'agiter. Elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette, conditionnée par des années de guerre continue. Il n'était simplement pas possible que tout cela recommence, alors elle s'empressa de se rendre aux portes de Poudlard afin d'arrêter au plus vite toute intrusion. Après tout, peu de monde avait vraiment une chance de battre Minerva McGonagall. Au début, elle ne vit rien autour d'elle, n'entendait que le bruissement des feuilles et les chants mélodieux des oiseaux. Il lui fallut baisser la tête pour remarquer le corps qui, inerte, gisait devant le portail. La sorcière s'approcha, méfiante, baguette à la main, retourna avec effort ce qu'elle pensait être une farce.

« Severus ?! »

* * *

Quel suspens, vraiment ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait plaisir. Je suis ouverte à toute critique du moment qu'elle est constructive et à demain. :)


	2. La fille aux cheveux de feu

Bonjour ! D'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos lectures et vos following. J'avoue que ça m'a mis la pression ahah, je vais tenter d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Voici le second chapitre pour vous donner plus de matière, en espérant que les personnages que je présente ne feront pas trop Mary Sue ou clichés. Je m'excuse aussi peut-être de la lenteur de ce début de fiction, j'ai un peu de mal à fixer le cadre mais je pense que ça reste tout de même intéressant. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le maître des potions avait survécu. Tel était ainsi son fardeau. Il s'était réveillé dans la cabane hurlante et avait aussitôt pensé qu'il était devenu un fantôme, condamné à hanter les lieux pour le restant de sa vie – enfin, de sa mort. Mais la douleur insupportable qui émanait de son corps tout entier lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas ; le monde des morts n'était pas supposé laisser passer la douleur. Il ne pouvait presque pas bouger, n'eut même pas l'idée de tourner la tête. Pourtant, il se rappelait bien des morsures de Nagini et il était impossible que quiconque y survive, il savait par expérience que personne ne revenait d'une rencontre avec le serpent. Alors pourquoi était-il encore vivant, lui, qui ne demandait que ça, mourir ? Le silence régnait autour de lui et l'astre nocturne semblait le narguer, de sa lueur éclatante. La lune n'était pas pleine cette nuit-là, combien de jours étaient donc passés depuis son échange avec le Seigneur des ténèbres ? En essayant de bouger, Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas non plus à la même _place_. Il était pourtant persuadé d'être mort contre ce mur, _là-bas_ , et non contre celui auquel il était adossé. Harry Potter et ses amis auraient très bien pu le bouger, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et l'élu n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur de tels détails ; il devait battre Voldemort sans plus tarder.

Un bruit vint alors casser le silence de la cabane hurlante. Snape ne prit même pas de position défensive ; il n'en était de toute manière pas capable et il s'était déjà préparé à mourir une fois, une deuxième ne lui posait pas de problème. Il s'attendait à découvrir le Seigneur des ténèbres, prêt à en terminer avec lui, enfin. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui se matérialisa devant lui, Severus Snape était à peu près sûr que le mage noir n'avait pas de longues jambes fines et ne portait pas de jupes. C'était une jeune fille aux allures élancées qui se trouvait devant le maître des potions. Elle ressemblait à Lily, avec ses cheveux de feu et son air angélique. Peut-être que Snape était bien mort, en fin de compte. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication, Lily était partie depuis bien longtemps et il le savait.

« Vous êtes réveillé. »

La voix de l'inconnue était beaucoup moins harmonieuse que son physique ; son ton était incroyablement tranchant, elle le réprimandait presque de s'être réveillé. Le Serpentard leva à peine la tête, il aurait bien voulu acquiescer mais sa blessure au cou rendait le mouvement impossible.

« N'essayez pas de bouger, votre plaie est encore trop profonde. Tenez, je suis allée chercher un peu d'eau, buvez. »

Sans même croiser son regard, la jeune fille sortit de son sac à dos une petite bouteille d'eau qu'elle posa à côté du professeur, sans même se préoccuper de s'il pouvait l'atteindre ou non. Severus prit une gorgée mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorger ; en effet, sa blessure n'était pas encore guérie. Il tenta de parler, ne serait-ce que pour demander des explications à l'étrangère, mais il en fut incapable. Il se résolut à fixer la fille aux longs cheveux roux qui faisait des allers-retours incessants entre un point de la cabane et un autre. Maintenant, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas Lily. Lily était beaucoup plus calme et posée, et elle lui aurait parlé d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Il parut passer une éternité avant que la jeune fille ne se calme enfin. Elle se dirigea vers le maître des potions qui commençait lentement à s'enfoncer dans les bras de Morphée.

« Il faut que je change votre bandage. »

Encore une fois, l'inconnue semblait tendue et anxieuse. Elle s'approcha avec réticence de Severus, sortit un gros coton de son sac et l'appliqua sur le cou du blessé ; la douleur qui suivit le mouvement fut insoutenable et le brun manqua de perdre connaissance. Bien évidemment, le coton était imbibé d'alcool, et elle n'aurait certainement pas pu le prévenir. Plissant les yeux pour éloigner les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, Snape reprit sa contemplation de l'étrangère. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans, était toute fine et avait des yeux ronds qui cassaient un peu avec la symétrie de son visage.

« Q-qui... ? »

Il tenta de réitérer sa question, mais il échoua lamentablement. L'inconnue ne sembla pas l'entendre, ou du moins le prétendait-elle. La rouquine avait repris ses cent pas infernaux qui donnaient mal au crâne au maître des potions. Il aimerait bien en savoir plus sur celle qui lui avait certainement sauvé la vie, mais elle n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. Après de longues minutes, la jeune fille s'arrêta de nouveau, retourna auprès de Severus. Ses yeux reflétaient une inquiétude et une angoisse qui lui glaçaient le sang.

« Je ne peux plus m'occuper de vous. Je dois... je vais vous laisser devant Poudlard, d'accord ? Vous y serez en sécurité. Oubliez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé, ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Cette phrase était sortie comme une supplication de la bouche de l'inconnue et le Serpentard en fut presque convaincu. Oui, c'était ça, il devait vivre un rêve. Bientôt il fermerait les yeux et rejoindrait enfin le monde des morts, comme c'était prévu. Lily devait lui jouer un tour, le punir pour toutes ces années à en faire baver à Harry avant de le laisser se reposer enfin. Il l'avait mérité. Snape ferma ses yeux et se laissa happer par le néant du sommeil. Bientôt, il rejoindrait Lily, pour de bon...

OoO

« Minerva ?! »

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas prévu. L'incarnation étrange de Lily, encore pouvait-il le supporter, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire le tour de toutes ses connaissances avant de mourir enfin. Sa première réaction fut d'être peiné que la sorcière ait elle aussi succombé à la bataille, elle ne méritait pas ça. Sa seconde, par contre, se teinta de colère. De quel droit le retenaient-ils de partir en paix ? La version bizarre de Lily d'autant plus n'avait pas été très efficace ni très intéressante.

« Heureuse de voir que vous vous souvenez de mon prénom, Severus. Tenez, buvez. »

Le Serpentard refusa sans même y réfléchir le verre d'eau qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience une première fois, il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il se concentra sur l'environnement autour de lui et fut surpris de découvrir l'infirmerie de Poudlard dans tous ses détails. Il était couché dans un des lits, dans une tenue ridicule qui le couvrait à peine. La blessure de son cou semblait déjà beaucoup moins impressionnante et quelques mouvements de tête lui faisaient à peine mal. Parler cependant lui apparaissait toujours comme un effort surhumain.

« Minerva ? »

Alors il essaya de placer tout ce qu'il avait à dire dans un seul mot ; son incompréhension, notamment. Il exigeait une explication plus que toute autre chose, en espérant que cette version de McGonagall soit un peu plus bavarde que la jeune fille de son rêve précédent.

« Je ne sais pas plus que vous comment vous avez atterri là, Severus. Je vous ai juste retrouvé devant le portail à moitié mort et je vous ai amené ici. Poppy a dit qu'avec beaucoup de repos, vous vous en sortirez. »

 _S'en sortir_. Minerva disait ça comme s'il était encore vivant. C'était ridicule et il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était inutile de soigner un mort. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose tilta, il n'était plus aussi certain d'être mort. Mais ce n'était pas possible, Severus Snape n'a pas pu survivre à la grande guerre, lui, détesté de tous et espion de toujours. Pourtant, cela sonnait comme un espoir ; s'il était là, ça voulait dire que Harry Potter avait triomphé. Le Serpentard plongea son regard dans celui de la sorcière, perplexe. Alors elle non plus n'était pas morte. Mais Lily...

« Sachez Severus que je suis désolée. De ne pas vous avoir fait confiance après la mort de Dumbledore… j'étais persuadée que vous aviez rejoint Voldemort de votre plein gré... »

Son ton était à la fois empli de culpabilité et de tristesse, deux émotions qui serrèrent le cœur de Snape qui ne s'attendait peut-être pas à une telle déclaration. Entendre ces mots lui faisait du bien, lui qui avait toujours dû cacher sa vraie nature... mais pourtant il tourna la tête, refusant de croiser le regard embrumé de Minerva. Personne ne devait savoir et voilà que le jeune Potter avait révélé son secret au monde entier. Faible, il était faible et c'était comme ça qu'on le percevrait pour le reste de sa vie. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre, il en était persuadé. Il ferma les yeux, ignorant le regard blessé de la sorcière, espérant cette fois-ci ne plus se réveiller.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je posterai le prochain chapitre Mercredi (le Lundi & le Mardi sont des journées très chargées de mon côté, je posterai rarement à ces moments), à très vite ! :)


	3. Juste un signe

Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, qui ont lu, qui ont suivi les chapitres précédents. Je crois que j'ai encore traîné, j'avoue que je ne suis pas super douée pour faire monter le suspens ahah mais j'espère vous tenir en haleine ! Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Severus Snape était vivant et Minerva McGonagall n'en croyait pas ses propres yeux. En voyant son corps étendu devant Poudlard, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à le trouver en vie. Pour elle, quelqu'un avait simplement ramené son corps pour qu'il se fasse enterrer, et rien d'autre. Qu'elle avait été sa surprise en constatant que l'homme respirait – difficilement certes – mais respirait quand même ! La sorcière s'était empressée d'aller chercher Poppy Pomfrey et quelques elfes de maison pour l'aider à transporter le maître des potions et l'installer dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Peut-être était-il encore soignable, si jamais il se réveillait un jour. L'infirmière le trouva dans un état épouvantable mais c'était bon signe après avoir été mordu par un serpent ; la mort aurait dû être presque instantanée. Mais il était évident que quelqu'un avait soigné les plaies de Severus Snape, il semblait même que le poison de Nagini avait arrêté de se propager dans ses veines. C'était un miracle, mais le Serpentard n'était pas au bout de ses peines car son corps mettrait un certain temps avant de s'en remettre. Et Poppy était incapable d'estimer les dommages cérébraux.

Severus s'était réveillé une seule fois, au grand espoir de Minerva. Il avait même semblé lucide, bien que complètement dépassé par les événements. La directrice avait senti son cœur se briser en comprenant que son ancien collègue n'était pas heureux d'avoir survécu. Il n'avait jamais songé une seule seconde survivre à la guerre. Voilà dans quel état Albus avait rendu cet homme, et encore une fois la sorcière ressentit un profond dégoût envers son ami. Déjà qu'elle n'avait jamais approuvé ses décisions quant au jeune Harry Potter, elle devait maintenant supporter le poids de ses erreurs en ce qui concernait Severus Snape. Assise au chevet du Serpentard endormi, Minerva lança un regard empli de reproches au tableau de l'ancien directeur qui avait été accroché dans l'infirmerie, faisant ainsi la liaison avec son bureau et quatre autres pièces de Poudlard. Albus n'était pas là, à vrai dire il venait rarement à l'infirmerie, mais le regard de la sorcière était certainement suffisamment perçant pour l'atteindre peu importe où il se trouvait. _Idiot_ , pensa-t-elle avant de rejeter son regard sur le corps frêle et pâle de Severus. D'après Poppy, il ne se réveillerait plus pendant un certain temps, son énergie absorbée par sa guérison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Minerva ? »

L'infirmière se posa juste à côté de son amie, prétextant remplacer le bandage du blessé. Mais elle avait envie de parler, elle aussi. Elle en avait marre de ce silence qui pesait sur le château, elle avait vu beaucoup trop de sorciers s'éteindre depuis un mois pour en supporter encore un. Elle ferait tout pour sauver celui qui était devenu un héros dans ce nouveau monde, à condition que la directrice le lui impose. Le sujet Severus Snape était trop important pour que Poppy Pomfrey ne s'en mêle.

« On va d'abord le soigner, et on verra après. Il va falloir que je dise au moins au jeune Potter qu'il est vivant, mais Severus risque de me tuer s'il l'apprend en se réveillant. »

Minerva n'avait pas prévu de gérer autre chose que les emplois du temps et les lettres d'admission cet été, mais apparemment le destin en avait voulu autrement. En voyant le sorcier étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, elle savait que ce serait de son devoir de prendre soin de lui. Avec un caractère pareil, l'été lui semblait déjà bien trop long.

« Ce serait bien de savoir qui l'a sauvé. Je ne connais pas tous les sorts et tous les remèdes qui ont été utilisés pour le guérir et j'ai peur d'empirer les choses si jamais je fais un mauvais mélange.  
_ Tu ne peux pas le réveiller avec une potion spéciale ?  
_ Son corps est beaucoup trop faible, il ne supporterait pas le choc. »

Et il n'était même pas dit que Severus connaisse la personne qui lui avait porté secours. Après tout, aucun élève de Poudlard ne l'aurait fait alors qu'il venait de les plonger dans des mois de tyrannie pure et simple. Les adultes aux abords de la cabane hurlante étaient rares et les Mangemorts n'avaient pas assez de cœur pour tenter de sauver un des leurs. Le sorcier avait définitivement un ange gardien, mais il n'était pas assez courageux pour se montrer apparemment. Minerva soupira, encercla de ses mains celles tremblantes de l'infirmière.

« Quoiqu'il advienne Poppy, je sais que tu auras fait de ton mieux, d'accord ? Je pense de toute façon que Severus était préparé à mourir, il ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne parviens pas à le sauver. »

Poppy acquiesça, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Elle avait failli à bien trop de sorciers ces derniers temps, elle sentait le poids de chaque mort sur ses épaules et était déterminée à ne pas en laisser passer une de plus. Mais tout ne tenait pas de son ressort, et il était vrai que le cas de Severus Snape était un peu plus compliqué.

« J'ai à faire, murmura la directrice, je te fais confiance pour veiller sur lui. »

oOo

Le cimetière de Poudlard n'était pas bien grand, mais s'était considérablement agrandi depuis la scolarité de Minerva McGonagall. Les deux guerres dévastatrices en sont la conséquence, rarement le monde des sorciers – le monde tout court – n'avait connu de telles atrocités. Les pierres tombales ici n'étaient pas bien originales mais le lieu en lui-même dégageait quelque chose de presque sacré. A la lumière du soleil, le cimetière brillait de tous ses éclats, aucune pierre, aucun nom n'était laissé dans l'obscurité. Les quelques fleurs qui parsemaient les sépultures resplendissaient, ne laissaient en rien présager les corps décomposés qui demeuraient sous terre. Le cimetière n'avait jamais été le lieu de prédilection de la Gryffondor mais elle savait que beaucoup d'élèves et professeurs aimaient y passer du temps, pour être au calme ou se sentir proches de quelque chose qui les dépassait ; la mort. Minerva avait toujours trouvé cette attitude morbide, mais au final c'était juste quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas (les discussions avec Luna Lovegood n'avaient jamais abouti à grand-chose mais au moins avait-elle appris à respecter ses convictions).

Machinalement la sorcière se dirigea vers le fond du cimetière où reposaient les personnalités importantes de Poudlard. Elle trouva facilement la pierre tombale d'Albus Dumbledore qui semblait irréelle tant elle était belle. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait toujours été modeste mais personne n'avait songé une seule seconde à lui offrir un tombeau de la sorte. Minerva venait rarement se recueillir, elle n'était pas particulièrement attachée aux théories qui tournaient autour du monde après la mort et préférait parler aux autres plutôt vivants qu'enterrés. Cependant, désemparée comme elle l'était, une petite conversation – ou un monologue – s'imposait. La sorcière était fatiguée de parler à un tableau qui n'était qu'une copie de son défunt ami. Certes, il était très ressemblant et avait pris absolument toutes ses mimiques, mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore et elle avait parfois du mal à lui confier ses secrets.

« Tu serais fier de tes petits, Albus. Je le sais car j'en suis fière moi aussi. Nos enfants, tous. Beaucoup... beaucoup n'ont pas survécu, je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité avec toi là-haut. Je veillerai sur tous les autres. Sur le jeune Potter et ses amis. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour Severus. Si... quand il se réveillera, je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour m'aider. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai tant vécu, mais je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas sauver ce garçon. Mais comment faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il resplendissait la joie de vivre... »

Minerva parla ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Au fur et à mesure, des perles salées dévalèrent le long de ses joues, perles qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main enragé. Minerva McGonagall ne pleurait pas, elle ne devait pas faillir à cette réputation même si personne ne la voyait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à son chagrin, car si elle le faisait, elle n'était pas certaine d'en ressortir. Ce monologue lui fit autant de bien que de mal ; elle n'avait pas vidé son cœur ainsi depuis un moment, depuis la mort de son ami en fait. Mais parler ne menait à rien, elle n'avait pas de réponse en retour et n'avait toujours pas de solution. La sorcière se sentait stupide et décida de rentrer. Au moins, elle s'était vidée l'esprit. En se retournant, son regard se posa sur une chevelure rousse qui volait dans le vent. Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer la personne au bout que celle-ci détala à travers le cimetière, comme si elle avait été prise en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Minerva resta perplexe un instant puis reprit son chemin, songeuse.

OoO

« Par la barbe de Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La directrice venait juste de passer les portes de Poudlard quand elle entendit un bruit sourd résonner dans les couloirs du château. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers le lieu de provenance du son, toujours la baguette à la main, parée à toute éventualité. Désormais, plus rien ne l'étonnerait. Le bruit la mena à l'infirmerie où elle y découvrit une Poppy en train de se battre avec un Severus qui semblait lui mener la vie dure.

« Il fait un cauchemar, Minerva. Sa fièvre est très haute mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter tant que je n'ai pas plus d'informations sur comment il a été sauvé. »

Le désespoir pouvait se lire sur le visage de l'infirmière qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir le blessé afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Bien sûr les forces n'étaient pas les mêmes et bien vite Poppy abandonna l'idée, conjurant à l'aide d'un sort non-prononcé des chaînes pour entourer les poignets de Snape. Elle réfutait cette technique qu'elle jugeait barbare, mais actuellement c'était le seul moyen. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de finir projetée contre le mur. La directrice s'approcha en douceur de Severus qui parlait de manière incompréhensible, entrecoupée par des gémissements. Si elles continuaient à le laisser comme ça, il ne survivrait certainement pas. Mais en même temps Poppy ne pouvait pas se risquer à mélanger des potions incompatibles et à aggraver le sort du Serpentard. Minerva réfléchit un instant, repensant à la scène qui s'était produite au cimetière. Cette chevelure rousse, elle l'avait déjà vue. Si elle ne pensait pas que c'était un signe de Dumbledore qui revenait d'entre les morts pour l'aider, elle était néanmoins intriguée par cette coïncidence.

« Je sais peut-être qui l'a sauvé. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la trouver... et la convaincre de tout nous dire. »

* * *

Un ange gardien vivant, au final ? En tout cas ce serait bien qu'elle se montre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, le chapitre 4 vous arrivera par hibou Vendredi. :)


	4. Un nom

Hellooo ! Mon dieu je suis tellement désolée de poster ce chapitre que maintenant, après l'avoir promis il y a deux semaines de cela ! J'ai eu disons quelques empêchements, et j'ai mes examens de fin d'année qui arrivent (dans une semaine, pour tout vous dire), j'ai donc presque oublié de poster. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'annonce donc que je ne posterai pas pendant trois semaines, je finis mes examens le 15 Mai et je dois me concentrer à 100% dessus. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vaut l'attente, vous avez de quoi imaginer plein de scénarios ahah !  
Encore une fois, merci aux reviews, followings & lecteurs. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus par cette attente !

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

« On dit que Snape est vivant.  
_ Qui ça, « on » ?  
_ McGonagall.  
_ Quoi ?! »

Voici un débat qui allait animer toute la soirée organisée par Harry Potter au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Chaque semaine Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna se réunissaient pour partager un moment ensemble, pour s'assurer que chacun se remettait des événements de la guerre contre Voldemort. Juste eux, les survivants, les héros semblait-il de la fin du XXème siècle. Cette réunion leur donnait un semblant de routine et, pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas à parler stratégie ou mort.

« Mais on l'a vu mourir, protesta Ron qui s'apprêtait à reprendre du whisky pur feu pour digérer la nouvelle.  
_ Je sais, mais McGonagall est venue me voir hier en m'affirmant le contraire. Et s'il y a bien une personne à qui je fais confiance, c'est à elle. »

Chacun des jeunes adultes acquiesça et plus personne ne contredit l'élu. Le professeur McGonagall était en effet un modèle pour tous et si elle disait que Snape était vivant, ça voulait dire qu'il l'était vraiment. Cependant la nouvelle ne passait pas mieux parce que c'était leur professeur qui la leur annonçait ; personne ne s'était attendu à ça. Harry se sentait alors coupable d'avoir révélé tous ses secrets au monde entier et s'attendait déjà à le voir débarquer dans la semaine pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« C'est injuste que Snape ait survécu alors que Fred, Remus et tant d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. »

Ginny et Ron frissonnèrent chacun à l'entente du nom de leur défunt frère prononcé avec si peu de délicatesse par Neville. Les Weasley ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à la perte d'un des leurs – le seraient-ils un jour ? – et le sujet était particulièrement sensible. Molly et Arthur tentaient de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais personne n'était dupe ; on leur laissait juste croire que leur jeu d'acteur était convaincant. Ron et Ginny se soutenaient et pouvaient compter sur leurs amis pour les épauler en cas de coup dur. George était une toute autre affaire, il mangeait à peine et ne sortait plus et personne ne savait comment l'aider. Harry avait essayé de lui écrire mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse ; pourquoi voudrait-il parler à celui qui avait déclenché cette guerre, après tout ? C'était pour lui que Fred s'était battu à la base.

« Snape mérite de vivre autant que toute autre personne, fit Hermione sur un ton qu'elle voulait convaincant. S'il en a la chance, qu'il en profite, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui cracher dessus.  
_ Je rêve, répliqua Neville en levant les yeux au ciel, vous le voyez tous comme une sorte de héros maintenant ? Est-ce que vous avez oublié à quel point il nous a traumatisés durant six années ? »

Personne autour de cette table n'avait oublié. Comment oublier l'homme qui avait été l'épouvantard de tant d'élèves au cours des dernières décennies ? Neville plus que quiconque avait le droit de le haïr. Harry était tombé dans une sorte d'empathie pour le sorcier, comme si son amour pour sa mère suffisait à lui pardonner ses péchés. Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne cherchaient pas plus loin non plus, peut-être avaient-ils d'autres chouettes à fouetter que de se soucier du statut d'un simple professeur pour eux. Cependant, on oublie rarement un professeur qui a été une plaie pendant des années, et le jeune Londubat en faisait encore des cauchemars qui semblaient beaucoup trop réels. Rédemption ou pas, il avait décidé de ne plus jamais accorder le pardon à ceux qui furent autrefois Mangemorts.

« Moi j'aimais bien Snape, chuchota Luna avec son air particulier habituel, en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vu entouré de Nargoles et il aimait bien les Serdaigle, je crois. »

Severus Snape n'aimait pas les Serdaigle, il en était juste complètement désintéressé car la compétition n'était pas la même qu'avec les Gryffondor. S'ils étaient intelligents, jamais la maison des aigles n'avait un jour remporté la coupe de Quidditch, il n'y avait donc aucune menace pour le Serpentard. La remarque de Luna échappa un rire, certes forcé, à Hermione et le sujet du maître des potions tomba aux oubliettes. Les quelques amis terminèrent la soirée sous les rires avant de chacun rejoindre une chambre ; la joie d'avoir une maison pour eux seuls où ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Une chouette réveilla le groupe en plein milieu de la nuit et de suite une inquiétude démesurée les envahit. Il n'était pas commun de recevoir des lettres à quatre heures du matin sauf si c'est pour recevoir des mauvaises nouvelles. Mais au point où ils en étaient, les jeunes adultes ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir la lettre scellée par un cachet de Poudlard.

« Cher Harry Potter,

J'ai encore une fois besoin de m'entretenir avec vous au sujet du Professeur Severus Snape. Je vous envoie une lettre aussi tardivement dans la nuit car il m'est impossible d'attendre plus longtemps ; je vous prie de me rejoindre à Poudlard au plus vite possible. Vos amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont conviés également.

En espérant que cette lettre vous parvienne rapidement, Minerva McGonagall. »

Un soupire échappa des lèvres de l'élu qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre à Poudlard, à cette heure-ci, pour parler d'un sujet qu'il tentait d'éviter. Sans le voir, il pouvait imaginer Neville lever les yeux au ciel face à une telle demande, mais personne n'oserait exprimer une quelconque contestation à l'encontre de McGonagall. Si elle leur demandait de l'aide, le trio ne lui refuserait jamais.

« Maman voulait que je rentre tôt de toute façon, fit Ginny pour briser le silence, allez-y et vous nous raconterez, d'accord ? Luna et Neville, vous êtes invités chez-moi pour le petit-déjeuner si vous voulez.  
_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, on se doute que tu n'as pas trop envie de nous avoir dans tes pattes ce matin. On va rentrer dormir chez-nous, n'est-ce pas Neville ? »

La franchise de Luna énervait Ginny qui, en effet, n'avait pas trop envie de passer la matinée avec Luna et Neville malgré son invitation. Luna était sa meilleure amie, mais quand elle se retrouvait avec Neville, la rouquine avait tendance à tenir la chandelle plus qu'autre chose. Il lui était juste frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire semblant en présence de Luna, comme toute relation l'obligeait.  
Bien réveillés, les jeunes adultes n'avaient plus qu'à se préparer avant de quitter la maison.

OoO

Poudlard était plongé dans la pénombre, la lune n'étant pas assez visible pour éclairer les jardins et les murs. De l'extérieur, le château était impressionnant à regarder, mais le trio avait l'habitude de cette vue et ne la trouvaient plus que réconfortante. Poudlard, après tout, était leur maison avant tout autre lieu. Ils poussèrent les portes du Grand Hall, baguettes à la main (il semblerait que plus aucun sorcier ne se rendait quelque part sans lever sa baguette bien haute). Minerva McGonagall se trouvait juste devant eux, assise à une des tables, la tête entre les mains. Quand elle releva la tête à l'entente de leurs pas, les Gryffondor furent choqués de lire tant de détresse dans les yeux de leur ancienne directrice de maison. Elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours et paraissait plus vieille que jamais (mais personne n'oserait traiter Minerva McGonagall de « vieille » sans risque de se recevoir un Avada Kedavra bien mérité). Malgré sa fatigue, la sorcière accueillit ses élèves avec un sourire sincère.

« Venez, suivez-moi. »

Sans se poser de questions, Harry, Ron et Hermione emboîtèrent le pas à leur directrice. Ils savaient déjà où elle se dirigeait, l'infirmerie semblait la seule possibilité s'ils en croyaient la description de l'état de Snape qui avait été faite quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant en le voyant, ils n'avaient pas pu contenir un « Par la barbe de Merlin ! » complètement choqué ; le maître des potions n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il paraissait encore plus vieux que McGonagall elle-même, avait les traits tirés et le teint d'une pâleur surnaturelle. Harry fut le premier à se détacher de la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

« Est-ce que vous savez comment il a survécu ?  
_ Non, et c'est bien ça le problème. Sans cette information Poppy ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour lui et, si personne n'aime ce garçon, je n'ai pas envie de le voir mourir. »

Ron et Hermione se contentèrent d'acquiescer, approuvant les paroles de la directrice. Neville avait beau penser que c'était injuste, s'il y avait un quelconque moyen de sauver le Serpentard, il fallait l'essayer. Le trio resta un moment planté au milieu de l'infirmerie, les yeux rivés sur le corps faible de leur ancien professeur.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez appelé, Professeur ? Demanda Hermione en se rappelant de la lettre reçue plus tôt dans la matinée. On aimerait aider, mais on n'y connaît pas grand-chose en potions et sorts de guérison...  
_ Je vous ai appelés parce que je pense savoir qui a sauvé le Professeur Snape, et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour la retrouver. Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler d'Alyssa Piers ? »

Chacun des sorciers secoua la tête.

« Elle était – est toujours – élève à Poudlard. Elle a été placée à Poufsouffle en première année, mais la guerre a fait qu'elle a dû étudier pendant deux ans chez-elle. Ses parents sont tous les deux moldus, elle n'a pas pu risquer de se retrouver ici avec Voldemort. Elle est supposée revenir en Septembre mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour aller la voir maintenant.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est elle qui a sauvé Snape ? Surtout si elle est née dans une famille de Moldus.  
_ Cette jeune fille a des parents médecins – des médicomages pour les Moldus – et Poppy pense que ce n'est pas de la magie qui a sauvé le Professeur Snape. De plus, j'ai surpris une fille aux cheveux roux m'observer et il est fort probable que ce soit Dumbledore qui ait demandé à Alyssa de soigner Snape.  
_ Dumbledore ? Mais, comment ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous pour aller lui parler. »

* * *

Petit à petit on arrive à quelque chose. Dans trois semaines vous découvrirez donc enfin cette jeune fille rousse qui a désormais un nom et une maison. ;) Je m'excuse encore du retard & du délai que je vous impose pour la suite, mais il faut se dire qu'après je suis en vacances et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous faire découvrir ! A bientôt !


	5. Mystère et boule de poils

Deux mois. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire tant j'ai honte du délai que je vous ai imposé. Je devais vous poster ce chapitre il y a plus d'un mois maintenant, et hier, en voyant la date, j'ai pris conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le chapitre 4. Et j'en suis terriblement désolée. Après mes examens, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à voir mes ami-es que je n'avais pas pu voir pendant l'année, j'ai aussi profité de ma famille & malheureusement quelques problèmes de santé et de famille ont fait que mon esprit était totalement ailleurs. J'ai également un peu bloqué sur une partie de ce chapitre, qui en fait est venue naturellement hier alors que je m'obligeais à terminer d'écrire. Bref, malgré tout me revoici ; j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez de me lire car en relisant vos reviews, j'ai été profondément touchée par la gentillesse dont vous avez fait preuve auparavant. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, suscitera votre intérêt et votre curiosité ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser moi-même de ce chapitre, je trouve que les descriptions ne sont peut-être pas assez poussées mais j'ai beau y réfléchir je n'ai pas réussi à les changer. Cependant, j'ai pris plaisir à écrire de nouveau sur Alyssa qui se révélera d'autant plus au fil des chapitres. A partir de maintenant je vais plus ou moins jongler entre l'histoire d'Alyssa & celle de McGo et de Snape afin de les faire se rejoindre à la rentrée, je vais tenter de rendre cela intéressant ! Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La maison d'Alyssa Piers n'était pas des plus modestes: trois étages façonnés à la manière d'un vieux manoir que l'on penserait hanté dans un film d'horreur ; deux hectares de jardin abandonné dont les hautes herbes en cachaient le sol rugueux, le tout parsemé de divers fleurs et insectes qui avaient fait du parc leur domicile attitré ; un garage constamment ouvert qui regorgeait de trésors oubliés et surtout, une immense piscine creusée qui semblait être le seul endroit à avoir échappé aux déboires de la nature. Une maison qui indiquait clairement le passage de la guerre et les individus qui la peuplaient n'aidaient pas à atténuer la vision lugubre qui accompagnait la découverte des lieux. Harry, Ron et Hermione se demandaient d'ailleurs s'ils étaient bien à la bonne adresse alors qu'ils cachaient leurs balais volants derrière un vieil arbre à l'écorce malade. Ils avaient eu leur compte de demeures isolées à l'aspect surnaturel avec le manoir des Malefoy et ce genre d'endroit ne prédisait en général rien de bon. Cependant, leur confiance envers Minerva McGonagall était aveugle et bientôt le trio se retrouva au seuil de la porte, attendant avec une certaine appréhension que quelqu'un daigne répondre à leurs coups de sonnette. C'est Alyssa elle-même qui ouvrit la porte, hésitante. En voyant les visages qui s'offraient à elle, la jeune fille s'empressa de refermer la porte mais Harry la bloqua avec son pied, commençant à perdre patience.

« Allez vous-en, murmura Alyssa d'une voix faussement autoritaire.  
_ Pas avant que tu nous aies aidé à sauver notre... _ami_ une nouvelle fois.  
_ Je n'ai sauvé personne. »

Cette fois-ci, son ton se fit tranchant, glacial. Elle ne regardait pas ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux, son regard obnubilé par son paillasson devenu incroyablement fascinant. Hermione comprit que l'affaire allait être beaucoup plus compliquée que prévue et elle décida d'adopter une démarche beaucoup plus subtile envers la jeune fille afin de gagner sa confiance.

« Tu es Alyssa, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Hermione, voici Ron et...  
_ Et Harry Potter, je sais, la coupa l'intéressée sans pour autant relever les yeux.  
_ Et Harry, oui, affirma Hermione par un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. Dis-moi, tu crois qu'on pourrait entrer ? On veut simplement discuter, je te le promets. »

Son sourire ne trouva aucun écho et soudainement la Poufsouffle sembla éprise d'une terreur pure, ses yeux écarquillés et ses mains agrippées à l'encadrement de la porte avec une force qui faisait blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. Elle semblait réfléchir à vive allure, comme si elle faisait face à un dilemme crucial qui allait remettre en question toute son existence. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et s'attendrit un instant devant la vision de son père concentré à répondre à voix haute aux questions de son jeu télévisé moldu préféré « _Questions pour un champion_ ». Son émission ne terminerait pas avant une bonne demie-heure et peut-être qu'Alyssa avait assez de temps pour fournir des explications au fameux trio en espérant par la suite ne plus jamais les revoir.

« Papa je reviens, je vais voir si Glasgow est rentré.  
_ Va, mais je ne veux pas de ce satané chat à l'intérieur s'il a les pattes mouillées ! »

Sans un regard envers sa fille, l'homme aux cheveux gris se replongea à la contemplation de la télévision, comme hypnotisé par cette dernière. Alyssa soupira, enfila ses converses et rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'extérieur de sa maison, peu sereine. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et le chemin se passa dans le plus grand des silences, de ceux qui sont tellement gênants que les animaux de la forêt pourraient le sentir sans aucun problème. Au bout d'un moment, la rouquine se posa aux abords de vieilles écuries abandonnées, sur un banc qui n'avait pas l'air plus entretenu.

« Je n'ai sincèrement pas sauvé votre ami. J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme le jour-même qui me conseillait vivement de me rendre à la cabane hurlante. J'ai failli ne pas y aller, comme nous étions en pleine guerre... mais une seconde lettre est parvenue à me convaincre et je m'y suis rendue. Quand je suis arrivée, il y avait un homme qui gisait au sol, il semblait souffrir et j'ai de suite vu la morsure de serpent. Je _savais_ de quel serpent elle provenait et j'étais persuadée que votre ami allait mourir. Mais... j'ai reçu une autre lettre... à la cabane hurlante, comme si... comme si quelqu'un me surveillait et dedans étaient données tout un tas d'explications sur le traitement des morsures de serpent à la manière des moldus. J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison car mes parents sont médecins et ils ont toujours de quoi traiter toutes les maladies et infections qui existent sur Terre même les plus improbables. J'ai tout fait pour soigner votre ami, mais le poison de ce serpent n'est pas seulement venimeux, il est magique et ce n'est pas mon domaine de compétence. J'ai réussi à arrêter les saignements aussi grâce à quelques bandages et anti-coagulants mais je serais étonnée de savoir qu'il est toujours en vie.  
_ Il est toujours en vie, mais plus pour très longtemps si nous ne faisons rien, fit Harry sceptique. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir utilisé de magie ?  
_ Je vous dis que non, puis je n'en ai pas les capacités. Est-ce que vous pouvez partir maintenant s'il vous plaît ? »

Hermione savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille ; ses mains commençaient à trembler sévèrement et son timbre de voix était parti dans les aigus à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle voulait parler le plus vite possible pour mettre fin à cette conversation. Et puis, pourquoi se cacherait-elle d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un homme en faisant preuve d'un sang froid implacable ? Mais la vérité était qu'Alyssa était terrifiée, voulait garder cet épisode de sa vie secret. Hermione avait tout l'été pour percer à jour la rouquine et elle était certaine de réussir, se fiant à des années d'expérience dans le domaine de l'investigation. Le trio raccompagna Alyssa devant chez-elle mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps d'apercevoir l'intérieur de sa maison qu'elle était déjà rentrée, sans même se contenter d'un regard. La conversation n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes mais c'était comme si elles avaient déjà été trop longues pour la jeune fille.

« Elle est tarée celle-la, remarqua Ron une fois la porte fermée. Qui aurait peur de nous inviter, nous, les vainqueurs de la guerre, dans sa maison ? A mon avis la rentrée à Poudlard sera compliquée pour elle, voilà ce que ça fait de rester loin de la civilisation trop longtemps ! »

Hermione se dit qu'il y avait certainement plus que ça derrière cette histoire, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer car Ron n'avait pas tort dans ses affirmations ; comment Alyssa allait-elle revenir à Poudlard si simplement croiser d'autres élèves la plongeait dans une torpeur pareille ? Son comportement n'avait pas non plus été des plus accueillants et agréables, ce qui risquait de poser problème à l'école où la convivialité était un principe fondamental, notamment chez les Poufsouffles qui fusillent du regard toute personne qui ne sourit pas en leur présence.

OoO

Soulagée de pouvoir faire ce qu'il fallait pour sauver le maître des potions, Poppy Pomfrey s'attelait à la préparation de dix potions en même temps, luttant contre le temps qui menaçait d'embrasser dans le creux de ses bras l'homme qui reposait dans un lit de son infirmerie. Elle n'avait jamais guéri personne des morsures de Nagini, mais son instinct de Médicomage ne la trompait jamais et grâce à Merlin de nombreux livres portaient là-dessus. Minerva McGonagall l'observait avec des gros yeux ronds, inquiète mais pleine d'espoir. Severus Snape allait s'en sortir et elle s'était jurée de prendre soin de lui le temps de sa convalescence. Cependant son esprit était aussi accaparé par le compte rendu que lui avait fait le trio de leur discussion avec la jeune Alyssa Piers ; la Directrice de Poudlard n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune fille réagirait ainsi et l'état de sa maison l'inquiétait d'autant plus: les Piers avaient pour réputation d'entretenir un jardin splendide, jamais une seule herbe ne dépassait, les fleurs étaient resplendissantes même au commencement de l'hiver. A croire que la guerre avait éteint toute leur passion, ou alors quelque chose de grave était arrivé à la famille. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de la petite et de son jeune frère à Poudlard pour en percer les mystères, bien que la vielle femme faisait confiance à Hermione Granger pour découvrir la vérité avant la rentrée même.

Lorsque l'on attend qu'un proche se réveille d'un coma ou d'une longue anesthésie, le temps semble se multiplier à une valeur exponentielle. On a beau lire, regarder la télé ou jouer, rien n'y fait ; les minutes s'apparentent à des heures et les heures à des jours. Parfois, on a l'impression que le proche en question se réveille et ce pic d'espoir est le pire ; on se rue à ses côtés, on lui parle mais on se rend bien vite que le doigt qui a bougé n'a aucune autre explication que les nerfs qui nous jouent des tours. Minerva tenait bon alors que Poppy elle-même s'était endormie, épuisée par la confection de ses potions. C'était en chat que la Directrice préférait passer le temps, car elle pouvait aller et venir discrètement et observer les environs avec une facilité que son corps humain ne lui permettait plus. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle aimait arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'ils étaient dénués de population ; le château ainsi était d'un repos sans nom. C'était comme si son esprit tumultueux ne pouvait s'apaiser que dans le calme des corridors. Mais cette fois-ci, même le désert qu'était Poudlard ne parvenait à la calmer. La boule de poils qu'elle était faisait les cent pas, ignorant avec subtilité toutes les pièces qui contenaient un portrait de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard.

« Minerva, viens vite ! Je crois qu'il est réveillé ! »

Jamais auparavant la vielle femme ne s'était transformée aussi vite et elle regagna l'infirmerie en quelques secondes seulement. Le corps de Severus Snape était agité mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas dû à un cauchemar ; le Serpentard avait les yeux grands ouverts et cherchait à s'habituer à l'angoissante pénombre qui l'empêchait de savoir où il se trouvait. McGonagall s'avança au chevet de l'homme et enveloppa automatiquement sa main avec la sienne ; froide, rugueuse, exactement ce qu'il fallait attendre de la peau d'un homme qui revenait presque d'entre les morts. Après quelques minutes, Snape sembla enfin se calmer, mais son regard ne trouva pas celui de Minerva qui était occupée à lui murmurer des « _ça va aller_ » pleins de compassion.

« Je ne peux pas voir, s'affola le maître des potions alors que ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens, je ne vois rien, je-je crois que je suis aveugle ! »

* * *

Ouuuh, quelle fin alors ! Alors notre Snape serait aveugle ? Pas très pratique pour concocter des potions ! J'espère vous avoir retrouvés, je comprendrais cependant si certain-es d'entre vous ont totalement décroché. Je ne peux pas vous prédire une date pour le prochain chapitre car je ne veux plus vous décevoir ainsi, mais à partir de Lundi je vais recommencer à avoir du temps à moi, tranquillement, du coup... _stay tunned_ ! ;)


End file.
